


To The Rescue

by Kadorienne



Series: Fabulousman [2]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: AU, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus does not enjoy the Lois Lane role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith created [a comic of this fic](http://belladonna.org/totherescue.html)!

A tenth of a second before the bullet would have entered Major Eberbach's ribcage, Eroica appears and catches the bullet. Before anyone even has time to register his presence, he speeds around the room in a red-and-gold blur, snatching all the terrorists' guns. When he comes to a stop, he crushes the guns in his manicured hands. He then whips out several pairs of handcuffs (he's always kept a few on hand, even before the meteor) and has the terrorists cuffed to each other and helpless before the fragments of the ruined guns hit the floor.

"You idiot faggot!" the Major roars. "I don't need your bloody help! I told you not to interfere with my missions!"

Eroica pouts. "I bet Lois Lane never says that."


End file.
